Yuigioh GX: the return of the shadow
by Flamingphoenixg
Summary: Two new students arive to duel academy and they befriend Jaden and the gang but a dark secrecy from their past comes back to get his revenge
1. Chapter 1

A/N **wow I never thought I would be writing this science I write SAO bit any way I have not watched season 2 of this show so don't get pissed at me if I leave stuff out and also I will have cards from the future so if you respect the time line leave NOW any review this and enjoy byeeee.**

Jaden ran down the road of duel academy anxiously waiting to see the boat of new students to the academy. But when he got there he was 5 seconds off from being late and there was all his friend Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Rasselberry and Atticus as they turned to see him running up to the docks.

"Look who finally arrived" mocked Chazz

"We'll sorryyy if the run is like 5 years !" Replied Jaden.

"It's not that long your dorm is right over there" Alexis said pointing towards the red slifer dorm.

"Anyway there's the boat!" Jaden yelled. As the boat pulled up to the docks.

"You know I heard that there was one student who didn't win his duel but he still got in!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I don't believe rumor like that" Atticus said. As he said it the students in the boat rushed off but one student stood out as he slowly walked out shaking his head slowly while looking at the ground. He had orange wavy hair with blue eyes and he wore the traditional slifer red jacket.

"Whoa who's that guy?" Jaden said pointing at the student.

"I don't know but he doesn't look like that he wants to be here" Chazz said.

"Now I'm going to find out who he is" said Jaden as he walked over to him. And when he did the student looked up and saw Jaden standing over him as he started speaking.

"My names Jaden Yuki the next king of games" Jaden said as he reached out his hand so the student could shake it.

"My name is... ...Seth Yamirmora" He said not shaking Jadens hand.

"So what brings you to duel academy?" Jaden asked recovering from his silence.

"Nothing I shouldn't have come here anyway" Seth said with no emotions.

"What! Of course your meant to be here you won your test duel!" Jaden said trying to cheer him up.

"No I don't... I didn't win my duel..." Seth said looking at the ground.

(Flashback)

The entry exam for duel academy had just begun as Seth activated his duel disk and 4000 life points popped up on his disk as he looked up at his opponent and saw a man with spikey red hair and wore a black jacket and black jeans.

"My turn draw" Seth said quietly. He looked at the card and saw Gagagarevenge.

'Sweet this will help me!' Seth thought to himself.

"I summon Gagaga Gardna in defence mode!" Seth said putting a card on his duel disk and a image of warrior with a scarf over his face and a big ass shield and had goggles over his face appeared in front of him.

Gagaga Gardna

ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000

"I set two face downs and end my go" Seth said placing two face down cards.

"Finally I summon Majestic Fire Fist Snarin in attack mode!" The boy said as he placed down a card and out cam a samurai with a fire sword.

Majestic fire fist Sanarin

ATK: 1800 DEF: 600

"I also activate my kagetokage's ability witch allows me to special summon him in defence mode" Tje boy said and our cam a black lizard with red eyes.

Kagetokage

ATK: 1100 DEF: 1500

"I set one face down and end my turn" He said.

"Fine I draw" Seth said as he drew a card. He looked at the card and saw Gagaga Magician.

"Ahhhh what am I going to do with you" Seth thought.

"Alright I'll play you" He thought again

" I Summon Gagaga Magician in defence mode" Seth sId as he looked at his opponent.


	2. Chapter 2: The entrance exams

**A/N Wow chapter 2 I just went over my last chapter oh dear god the spelling mistakes but now I leave you and don't forget to review and favorite byeeee.**

A wizard with a long chain and a HUGE hat that covers his face came out and used his hands to shield himself.

"With that I end my turn" Seth said

"Alright I draw!" The boy said as he smirked. "I think I have won the duel"

"What! No!" Said yelled

"Oh it's so I sacrifice my two monsters and play Lightray Gearfried in attack mode!"

Lightray Gearfried

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200

Then a 20 meter tall warrior with blue and white armor and a curved sword with a plain white shield a merged from the ground.

"What! Impossible!" Seth yelled.

"Oh yes it is possible" the boy said

"Now Lightray Destroy Gardna! Double shield ram!" Said the Boy point towards Gardna. The Lightray charged at Gardna ramming him with his shield then finishing him off with his sword.

"I'll end my turn" said the boy as he smiled. Seth just stood there shocked like he was in a trace staring into the empty eye sockets of Lightray. He then broke out of his trance and drew a card.

" I activate Gagaga revenge so I can bring back..." Seth tyres to say but got cut off by his opponent.

"Wait I active lightray's special ability that allows me to negate your spell card by removing from play a card from my grave yard and I choose Majestic fire fist Snarin!"

"What!" Seth yelled

"Yep now are you done?" The boy mocked.

"I end my turn" said said angrily

"There now I draw!" The boy said "I play spear shark in attack mode!"

Spear shark

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Then a robotic shark with a long spear for its nose rose out of the ground a roared.

"Now spear shark attack his Gagaga Magician!" He said point at the magician. Then the shark lunged at the magician decimating it into one million pieces.

"No!" Seth yelled

"Yes! Now Lightray attack him directly!" The boy yelled then Lightray charged Seth stabbing his sword right threw his heart.

Seth:

Life points: 2200

Monsters: 0

Spell/trap: 2

Boy:

Life points: 4000

Monsters: 2

Spell/trap: 1

Seth then fell to his knees in pain. He the got up off the ground and stared at his opponent showing no emotion.

" I end my turn" the boy said. Seth then drew a card while staring at his opponent.

"I end my turn" Seth said still staring at his opponent.

"Ok you give up fine! Lightray attack directly!" The boy said pointing at Seth.

"Wait I activate Gardna's ability science you attacked me directly I get to special summon him from my hand" Seth said smiling at the boy as Gardna shielded him from lightray's attack.

"Good move I end my go" the boy said. Seth then drew a card. "I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode" Then a rock mini giant came rising out of the ground with its fists getting ready for battle.

"Now Golem attack Spear shark!" Seth yelled pointing at spear shark. Golem the rushed over to spear shark grabbed his spear and launching him across the arena crashing into a wall.

Seth:

Life points: 2200

Monster: 2

Spell/trap: 2

Boy:

Life points: 3800

Monsters: 1

Spell/trap: 1

I'll end my turn" Seth said smiling.

"Rrrrr... I draw!" The boy said as he drew a card. "I summon Radius, the half moon dragon in attack mode!"

Raidius, the half moon dragon

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

Then a dragon with half circles on all it's arms and legs rose out of the ground and prepared for battle.

" Now Lightray attack his Golem!" The boy yelled pointing at Golem. Then Lightray charged at Golem cutting him straight Down the middle with rocks flying towards Seth also hitting him.

Seth:

Life points: 1100

Monsters: 1

Spell/trap: 2

Boy:

Life points: 3800

Monsters: 2

Spell/trap: 2

"I'll end my go" the boy said. Seth then drew his card not saying a word.

"I'll... I'll... I'll end my go" Seth said nervously.

"Great now Lightray attack Gardna!" The boy said. The Lightray charged at Gardna breaking his shield the stabbing him.

"Now Radius attack!" The boy yelled. Radius the jump over Seth and the fell and cut him Dow with each of his moons.

"That's game I win better luck next time" the boy said walking off as Seth started hitting the ground.

(Flash back over)


	3. Chapter 3: The arrival of Grace

**wow chapter three here I never thought I would continue this but I will have to stop SAO for a while to work on this and I will now try to post one chapter per day byeeeee**

Seth: Man Phoenix why you got to make me so weak

Me: We'll sorry if I needed you to lose to increase the drama of the story

Seth: Your an asshole you know I could easily beat that noob

Me: Oh shut up and let me start the story

Seth: Fine but as you as your done this chapter you better change me into a badass

Me : We'll see about that...

Seth: what you say!?

Me: Crap Start the story start the story! Start the story! (Starts to run off while Seth chases after him)

Grace: Since i get to start this story I'll finally add me HA any way lets begin

Seth then explained to Jaden about what happened at the entrance exams as Jaden listened very carefully.

"Wow if you lost your duel then how did you get in?" Jaden asked

"Beats me must've been a mistake" Seth replied in a negative attitude.

"Oh come on don't be so down I'll give you a tour around the island" Jaden suggested as Seth gave him a blank stare.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jaden joked and Seth just shrugged his shoulders and followed Jaden down the track.

(Mean while down on the ra yellow road)

There was a girl with long red hair green glowing eyes and she wore the ra yellow uniform. She had stumbled upon a man who really pissed her off. He wore the obelisk Uniform with dark brown messy hair and brown eyes.

"Oh come on sweet heart just one date" The man said

"Oh screw off Zake you know I hate you" The girl said

"Graceeee is it hate or love" Zake said grabbing onto Grace's shoulder. Grace then instantly turned around and kneed him in the balls.

"Ahhhh!" Zake yelled in pain. "Since words can't charm you how about a duel!" Zake said pulling out his duel disk.

"Fine but if I win you leave me alone" Grace said pulling out her duel disk.

"And if I win you will be my girlfriend" Zake said activating his duel disk.

"Ladies first" Zake said calmly

"Wow your such a gentleman" Grace replied sarcastically

"I draw!" Grace said drawing a card

"I activate Haze Pillar so now I can summon Haze beasts with one less tribute, so now I summon Haze beast Gryps in defence mode! Grace shouted.

Haze beast Gryps

ATK: 200 DEF: 2100

Then a eagle on fricken fire rose out of the ground and roared at Zake.

"I'll place a face down and end my turn" Grace said with a smirk.

"Wow your cards are so pretty! Just like you!" Zake complimented

"Oh cut the small talk and duel" Grace responded

"Alright I play Dark Fire Fist Yushi in attack mode!" Zake said

Dark Fire Fist Yushi

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Then a samurai archer on fire rose out of the ground and readied his bow.

"I'll set one card face down and end my go" Zake said happily

"Fine I draw" Grace said not amused

"I summon Haze beast Spinx in attack mode!" Grace shouted

Haze beast Spinx

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1900

Then a alive version of the Spinx rose out of no where and stared at Zake.

"No Spinx attack Yushi!" Grace yelled with a smirk. Zake then fell into a anime style shock face as Spinx jumped onto Yushi and tote him apart piece by piece.

Zake:

Life points: 3700

Monsters: 0

Spell/trap: 1

Grace:

Life points: 4000

Monsters: 2

Spell/traps: 2

"I'll end my turn" Grace said. Zake drew his card still in his shocked face.

"I summon Great fire fist Hawkei in defence mode!" Zake yelled

Great fire fist Hawkei

ATK: 200 DEF: 1500

The a female warrior wielding a now rose out of the ground and waited for orders.

"I'll end my turn" Zake said

"Alright I draw!" Grace yelled

"I'll play Goblindbergh in attack mode!" Grace yelled "Now I activate his ability so now I can special summon one level four or lower monster in attack mode, and I pick Heraldic Beast twin head eagle!"

Goblindbergh

ATK: 1400 DEF: 0

Heraldic beast twin head eagle

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400

Then a koala type thing riding a red plane rose out of the ground just flying around. After a black and red eagle with to heads rose out as well flapping its wings crazy.

"Now Spinx attack Hawken!" Grace yelled. Then Spinx jumped onto the female samurai tear her apart limp by limp. Then Goblindbergh rode his airplane and rammed it into Zake. And the the eagle flew over to Zake and bit his chest.

Zake:

Life points: 1100

Monsters: 0

Spell/trap: 1

Grace:

Life points: 4000

Monsters: 4

Spell/trap: 0

"I end my turn" Grace said

"I draw!" Zake yelled

"I'll end my turn" Zake said

(End)

Grace: Finally I'm in the story

Me: Grace a little help! (Dodges Seth's punch

Grace: oh god

Seth: I'll kill you!

Me: Help... (Faints)

Grace: alright I'll make this quick don't forget to review and follow any way I have to help Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heyyyyy sorry chapter four is late I had a busy day... On my computer... But any way I hint to the main plot line here so enjoy byeeeee**

Me: Finally chapter four and now I have to end Grace's duel.

Seth: Hey don't think I forgot about yesterday.

Me: Hey you put me into a concision!

Grace: Yeah Seth you did kinda do that.

Seth: Hey he made me weak and you strong.

Me: Anyway here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4: The dark signature:

"Alright I draw!" Grace yelled drawing a card.

"Now Spynx attack him directly!" Grace yelled. Spynx then jumped at Zake scratching him straight down the chest.

Grace:

Life points: 4000

Monsters: 4

Spell/trap: 2

Zake:

Life points: 0

Monsters: 0

Spell/trap: 1

"There I win now go away" Grace said walking off.

(Back to Jaden and Seth)

"So this is the red dorm" Jaden said pointing towards his dorm.

"And that concludes our tour of duel academy island if you have any questions don't ask because I am not a qualified tour guide and I Bid you good day" Jaden said then bolted off into the sunset. That made Seth chuckle a little as he walked to his room that is located on the bottom floor. He opens the door and walked into a small apartment like room with a single bunk bed and a desk.

"Wow sooo first class" Seth said to himself as he threw his stuff on the bed. Then he jumped on the bed and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning Seth woke up with a huge yawn. Then he got change had a shower and headed off to school. After a half hour walk he arrived to class and sat down in a seat in the middle. Then a middle aged man with flat black hair brown coat and black jeans walked in front of the class.

"Mmmmh" the man coughed to get the classes attention.

"My name is Mr Lacklin and Dr Crowler won't be here because... Um... He's needs to be some where..." Mr Lacklin said nervously. Everyone in the class started chattering amongst them selfs. He the pulled up his coat and revealed a mark on his arm it was like two dragons fighting each other one was black one was white.

"Alright class..." Seth only heard that part as he drifted into his mind.

"I swear I've seen that sign before" Seth thought to him self.

"I know it means something bad but where?" Seth thought again.

"Maybe..." Seth's thoughts were cut off as he heard a female voice.

"Hey? You awake?" The voice asked as he broke out of his mind and saw Grace standing in front of him.

"Oh yeah I was lost in my mind" Seth replied

"We'll you might want to stop class is over" Grace replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? Ok I'll stop" Seth said standing up.

"We'll at least your not like all the other boys here" Grace said.

"Really I wish girls were all over me" Seth replied

"Oh trust me you don't want that to happen you can't do your everyday activities with out someone coming to your door step and asking for your love" Grace replied

"We'll if you put it that way... That sounds awsome! Duels everyday!" Seth said with a smile.

"Oh brother" Grace replied.

"My name is Grace by the way" Grace said.

"And my name'a Seth nice to meat you" Seth replied. Mr Lackin walked into the room and started talking to the kids.

"Seth, Grace the chancellor wants to see you both" He said.

"What could he want?"Seth asked.

"Beats me" Grace said. Then walked just the two of them down to the chancellors office. When they walked in the chancellor instantly said.

"Quick shut the door" He said. Seth then obeyed him and shut the door.

"Ok now do you recognise this sign?" The chancellor asked as he showed them the mark on Lackin's arm.

"Yes" Both Grace and Seth both replied at the same time. They both just looked at each other.

"Ok have you seen it in your past before" The chancellor asked.

"Yes" They both replied.

"Damit it's as I feared" The chancellor said to himself.

"Whoa what's going on?" Grace asked.

"If you want to know read this" The chancellor said handing her a book.

(End)

Grace: Wow you just had to drag me into this.

Seth: Yes! I now have a disturbing past!

Me: We'll yeah I had to make my main characters past link together

Seth: Thank you!

Me: Glad to make you happy

Grace: ok review follow and favourite byeee

Me: Hey you stole my line!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow chapter 5 her whoa took me a while I had to name everything of the top of my head anyway I won't upload any chapters for the next 2 day cuase Christmas Eve and actual Christmas anyway byeeeee**

Me: And here I go chapter 5

Grace: Your STILL working in this.

Seth: What if he never started this we could not have had this epic adventure.

Grace: We almost died!

Me: Calm down I need to start this I'm getting tired.

Grace: Fine

(Start)

Chapter five: The two face animus

Grace stood there reading the book with a shocked face.

"What's in the book!?" Seth asked

"Read for your self" Grace replied handing Seth the book.

"This mark here represents the old secret society known as the two faced Animus, there goals were to revive a dead god who they worshiped and use his power to reshape the world!" Seth read out load.

"But they were wiped out by the ancient Egyptians and sealed off, but it was predicted that one day they would return and finish what they started" Seth continued.

"Now that you understand the mark it's time for serious talk, there back" The chancellor said the to kids.

"What!" Grace yelled.

"Yes and there coming back for you two" The chancellor explained.

"What why us what did we do to them?" Seth asked.

"Well how do I put this... you two are kinda reincarnated ancient Egyptian kings, and it was you two who sealed them off" The chancellor said.

"What!" Grace and Seth said at the same time.

(Five minutes later)

Seth and Grace both emerged out of duel academy talking to each other.

"So we're really ancient kings?" Grace asked.

"Beats me but I believe it" Seth replied. He was then approached by a man in a black hood.

"Your Seth right?" The man asked.

"Yes why" Seth replied. The man pulled down his hood to reveal a man with gold braided hair and was also wearing ear piercings and gold eye lashes.

"My name is Akimoha! And I change you to a duel!" The man said pulling out a duel disk.

"Fine I accept!" Seth yelled pulling out his duel disk.

"Duel!" They both yelled.

"I think I'll go first draw!" Akimoha yelled.

"I summon giant solider of stone on defence mode!" Akimoha yelled.

Giant solider of stone:

ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000

The a giant stone warrior rose out of the ground and use his tiny sword to shield himself.

"Then I'll play 2 face downs and end my turn" He also said.

"Fine I draw!" Seth yelled.

"I summon Gagaga Gardna in defence mode!" Seth yelled.

"Now I set two face downs and end my turn" Seth said.

"Ok I draw!" Akimoha yelled.

"I summon Giant rat in attack mode!" He yelled

Giant Rat:

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1450

Then a Giant Rat with red eyes standing on its two feet jumped out of the ground and hissed at Seth"

"I end my turn" Akimoha said

"I draw!" Seth yelled

"I summon Gogogo Giant in attack mode!" Seth yelled.

Gogogo Giant:

ATK: 2000 DEF: 0

Then a huge blue and red robot fell from the sky and landed on it two feet the stretched its arms and stared at Akimoha.

"Now Gogogo Giant attack Giant rat!" Seth yelled. Gogogo giant the jumped in the air the ground smashed Cave rat to death then hitting Akimoha.

Seth:

Life points: 4000

Monster: 2

Spell/trap: 2

Akimoha:

Life points: 3400

Monsters: 1

Spell/trap: 2

Gogogo Giant then switched to defence mode by putting his hands in front of his chest make a X position.

"I'll end my turn" Seth said.

"Rrrrrrrr... I draw" Akimoha said snappy.

"I summon killer needle in attack mode" He said

Killer needle:

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

The a bee with a big ass stinger flew out of Akimoha and aimed its stinger at Seth.

"Now killer needle attack Gogogo Giant!" He yelled point at Gogogo Giant. Killer needle then flew over behind Gogogo Giant and stung him right in the back killing him.

"I'll end my turn" Akimoha said.

"Draw!" Seth yelled.

"I summon Gagaga magician in attack mode!" Seth yelled.

"Now magician attack killer needle!" Seth yelled. Gagaga magician then wrapped his chain around killer needle crushing it and then the remains of killer needler flew back and hit Akimoha.

Seth:

Life points: 4000

Monsters: 2

Spell/trap: 2

Akimoha:

Life points: 3100

Monsters: 1

Spell/trap 2

"I'll end my turn" Seth said smirking

"I draw!" Akimoha yelled and then smirked.

"I play lighting vortex!" He yelled then a lighting flashed down hitting all Seth's monsters electrocuting them and then killing them.

"What just happend!" Seth yelled

"I just destroyed all your monsters!" Akimoha yelled back laughing.

(End)

Seth: Yes I'm becoming a bad ass!

Me: We'll I something in plan for you soon

Seth: Are you going to hook me up with Grace?

Grace: I'm right here you know

Seth: Shit... RUN! (Runs off)

Me: Thank you Grace

Grace: No problem

Me: Anyway review, follow and favourite byeeeeeee


End file.
